Instinkt
by Acari
Summary: Woran erkennt Zack, wann er Max vor sich hat und wann nicht?


Title: Instinkt  
Author: Acari  
E-mail: ghaniblue@yahoo.de  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Max/Zack  
Summary: Spielt während "Verräter Wider Willen". Was sagt Zack, es ist die falsche Max?  
A/N: Meine erste und höchst wahrscheinlich auch letzte DA Story. Geschrieben während der Episode. Ich weiß, die Fanfic ist kurz, doch Kommentare sind trotzdem willkommen.   
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir. Doch was wußtet ihr schon, richtig?   
Geschrieben: 16. April 02  
  
  
Cut beneath the surface screen  
Of what we say and what we seem  
Is a truth to be seen?  
  
She Cries Your Name - Beth Orton   
  
Etwas fehlte. Es war nichts greifbaren - nur ein Gefühl.   
Zack war niemand, der sich normalerweise davon leiten ließ. Doch er spürte es in seinen Knochen, etwas was schlicht falsch. Es war zu leicht. Wieso wußte sie, wo er war, was geschehen war? Woher? Etwas war hier falsch, doch er konnte einfach nicht herausfinden was. Es machte ihn verrückt. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr. Über nichts.  
  
Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich einfach gefangen zu werden. Etwas mußte seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein, daß Lydecker so leichtes Spiel mit ihm hatte. Wie konnte er so dumm sein, so unvorsichtig? Es durfte nicht sein, daß er alle in Gefahr brächte durch seinen Leichtsinn. Er war ihr Beschützer, seit frühester Kindheit hatte er immer auf sie aufgepaßt. Auf Jondy, Tinga, Krit - auf Max.   
Zack war cleverer als das und er wußte es. Er war darauf trainiert zu überleben, stark zu sein. Sein gesamtes Sein war darauf ausgelegt ein Kämpfer zu sein. Doch in diesem Augenblick spürte er nichts von dem in seinem Inneren, alle was zählte war, daß Max hier war. Max? Wieso machte ihn der Gedanke nur so unruhig? Wieso erlosch diese blinkende Signallampe in seinem Hinterkopf nicht?   
  
Er sah sie an. Trotz seines unklaren Blickes und des Regals zwischen ihnen konnte er sie erkennen. Es war ihr Gesicht, dessen warme braune Augen ihn besorgt anblickten. Ihr Körper, deren zarte Kurven er so oft betrachtet hatte, ohne daß sie etwas davon bemerkt hatte. Ihre Stimme, deren sanfte Besorgnis ihm durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Und doch. Zack versuchte verzweifelt unter die Oberfläche zu sehen, um zu erkennen, was es war, daß ihn unruhig werden ließ.   
  
Er blinzelte, denn Tränen rannen ihm in die Augen. Sein Blick war verschwommen und seine Augen schmerzten wie die Hölle. Was hatten sie mit ihm angestellt? Er erinnerte sich nicht genau, es war nichts weiter als ein aufblitzen unscharfer Bilder. In der einen Sekunde sah er Visionen von Kindern, marschierend in einem schwach beleuchteten Flur, danach ein Kaleidoskop vom Bildern, die er nicht zu trennen vermochte.   
  
Er konnte seine Umgebung nicht genau erkennen, aber er sah, daß er sich in einem kleinen Raum befinden mußte, es schien ihm eine Abstellkammer zu sein. Um ihn herum gab es Schränke und Regale. Er sah einen Wust von verschiedenen Gegenständen, doch erlaubten seine Augen ihm keine klaren Blick um etwas wie eine Waffe zu entdecken. Wieso sah Max sich nicht um?   
  
Das Gefühl in seinem Inneren wurde immer stärker, die Signalleuchte in seinem Kopf wurde heller, greller und es schien ihm, als würde sein Schädel beinahe explodieren von diesem Gefühl, seinem eingepflanzten Instinkt der ihn stets vor Gefahr warnte.   
Wiederum sah er Max genau an, suchte und mit einem letzten intensiven Blick fand er. Er wußte plötzlich was fehlte und die Erkenntnis schlug ins hart ins Gesicht. Es war ein Gefühl, eine kleines unterdrücktes Emotion, die nicht da war, ihn nicht ablenkte, quälte.   
Es war dieses leichte unbequeme flaue Gefühl im Magen, die Art wie sein Blut durch seine Adern rauschte sobald sie ihn ansah. Wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte, wenn sie ihm eines ihrer leicht amüsierten Lächeln schenkte. Es fehlte der Schmerz in seinem Herzen, der ihm sagte es war sie. Max. Seine Maxie.  
  
Mit einem Mal war sein Blick wieder klar, sein Verstand arbeite unbeeinflußt. Zacks Hand schnellte hervor und seine Finger legten sich um die Kehle der Frau. Ein Gedanke beherrschte ihn. Wo war Max? Wieso war sie nicht hier?  
  
  
Ende. 


End file.
